


Hooked

by Nerd_alert19



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_alert19/pseuds/Nerd_alert19
Summary: Just some extra fluffy silliness from dorky but somehow still suave Phil.  Just thought we might need a little extra fluff before the angst-athon finale tonight.





	Hooked

They were at a party hosted by Tony Stark. Now that S.H.I.E.L.D was out of the shadows and Phil Coulson's not so permanent death was explained to the Avengers, they were sometimes required to attend these types of functions. Stark industries helped keep their labs and tech up to date so the occasional party or event was worth it to keep Fitzsimmons happy.

The party itself was not the problem, although Melinda was not a fan of social gatherings in general. The problem was the music. IT was playing.

THAT song.

She hoped that he wouldn’t notice since he was in a seemingly deep conversation with Pepper, but her hopes were crushed when he turned to her with that dangerous glint in his eyes…. and then he stood up….and held out his hand to her. Her infamous glare was no match for his stubbornness, but she was stubborn too and kept the murderous look on her face.

“They’re playing our song Melinda” He said with a smirk and outstretched hand.

  
“No they’re not.” She said in a low dangerous tone…but then he started singing.

  
“I can’t stop this feeling…deep inside of me…”

  
“Phil….” She growled

  
“Girl you just don’t realize….what you do to me”

  
“I’m not going to dance with you” she said as she crossed her arms and ignored his outstretched hand. He was not deterred.

  
“When you hold me….in your arms so tight….you let me know…everything’s alright….”

  
“No”

  
“IIIIIII”m hooked on a feeling! I’m high on believin’… that you’re in love with me!”

  
With a final roll of her eyes, she let him pull her up from her chair and into his arms much to the delight of everyone else who had been watching Phil’s dramatic display of teasing. He moved them around the dance floor with the biggest grin of triumph on his face.

“Are you seriously going to do this every time this song comes on?" she asked with a feigned look of annoyance "I thought for sure you’d have forgotten about it by now. It’s been years, Phil.”

“Forget our song?" He scoffed "Never! This is our 'thing', Mel. I embarrass us both, and you agree to dance with me to make it stop. It’s the magic of the song.”

“I think we need a new ‘thing’.”

“Nope…..and you like it.”

“No I don’t”

  
“Little bit?”

  
“No.”

  
“All the good love…when we’re all alone….keep it up girl. Yeah you turn me on…..” He sang softly in her ear as he pulled her closer.

  
“Little bit.” She sighed and buried her smile in his shoulder as he spun them around the floor again.

"Well.........Coulson's not dead." Daisy addressed her table as they watched Phil move Melinda around the dance floor. "Anyone else surprised by that?"

Everyone nodded and raised their hands in affirmation......everyone except for Pepper. She had seen this all play out before years earlier, and knew Melinda always gave into Phil eventually. 

Plus, she knew they just needed a little push....which is exactly why she had been the one to request the song. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Hooked on a feeling" by Blue Swede, and now I picture this every time I hear it.


End file.
